The Light Child
by Reine Qual
Summary: Was UNTITLED! Now re-posted under a new name! AU: Harry finds out about his ancestors and gets new powers. SLASH in later chapters.
1. The Plan

**A/N:** Dear God, I can't believe I'm writing a story like this. I mean how many times has this plot been used? It's pathetic really. But I need something to help me get out of writer's block.

So, please don't laugh at me or try and kill me for writing this instead of working on my other fics. Writers block is the worst feeling in the world!

Well, moving on. I'm tying as fast as I can whenever I can but I recently got my schoolwork (I'm home schooled) and I really need to keep working on that, so the next updates should be rather late for _GL and SD_, Demon Lords, and, **The Guardians**. I'm so sorry! But any other author can sympathize, and agree, with me on the fact that trying to come up with half-decent chapters while trying to do Algebra is damn near impossible.

Math _is_ the root of all-evil.

Money is good. Learning something that I most likely will never use in my life is bad.

Anywho, you didn't came here to hear me bitch and moan, -- or read me . . . whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I'm not even sure if I own this plot. But the new characters you don't recognize are mine so don't steal them or if you want to use them, at least ask for my permission first.

**Warnings**: This fan fiction has **SLASH** in it, so if you don't like, don't read. I don't want people flaming me for the content of my stories, so I repeat, there **WILL** be **SLASH**, as in two guys making out, and if this makes you sick run away as far and as fast as you can. Language and violence in later chapters.

**Pairings/Couples**: None so far

Spoilers for at least the first four books.

Enjoy this used-to-death plot and please review.

**

* * *

Prologue:** _The Plan_

* * *

"Wormtail." The hissing sound cut the warm, still air like a cold, sharp knife, and caused the small group of hooded figures to shudder. A pale man – if he could be indeed called that – sat on a slightly raised dais in an ornately carved throne made of onyx with arms and legs shaped like serpents, their eyes glittering rubies. 

"Yes, my Lord?" One of the men wearing long black robes stumbled forward and kneeled in front of the throne. He was short in stature but, even through his clothes, one could tell he was considerably plump around the middle. His breathe rasped through the air holes in his white mask.

"Have you found out where the he lives?" The human-like creature asked casually, deceptively calm, toying with the folds in his rich robes.

"Y-yes, my Lord." The small man stammered, lowering his forehead to the stone floor.

The flat, snakelike face twitched, the pale lipless mouth twisting into a parody of a smile. "Good." The cold voice hissed in satisfaction. "I want you and a group of Death-Eaters to bring him to me."

"B-but, my Lord, he is . . . well pr-protected . . . we would . . . n-never be able . . . to touch . . . him." The robed and hooded shape panted out, he was starting to shiver.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The man on the black throne asked quietly, his red narrowed eyes blazed, seeming to glow in the semi-darkness of the chamber, matching the snakes' of his chair, as Wormtail shuddered. "Do you think I would send anyone there, had I not found away to disperse the protection barriers at his house?"

"N-no, my Lord."

"You will go to his house. You will bring him to me." The master commanded in a voice that could have frozen winter's heart. "And you will not fail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Master." The man was now trembling violently. The Death-Eaters behind him bowed simultaneously and chorused, "Yes, my Lord!"

"Now, Wormtail, I will teach you to never underestimate me or my plans again." He smiled and raised his wand.

"N-no m . . . my- lord . . . pl . . . please!"

"_Crucio!_"

The man arched his back and screamed, his cries echoed around the room, bouncing off the old stonewalls, as he writhed and twisted on the hard ground. Some of the Death-Eaters shifted, remembering their own time spent under that particular curse. The Lord finally lifted his wand and Wormtail huddled on the floor, panting and sobbing quietly.

"Go now, my Faithful Followers, bring me want I want. Bring me _Harry Potter._"

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, that sucked. I hate this, but I'm so completely stuck on my other stories that this is all that I can come up with. 

However, I'm still trying, so please be patient.

Read and Review.

You know what? It's probably better if you didn't, I really don't think I could take all the flames and swear words and death threats I most likely will be receiving soon.

**Pray for me** - _Reine_


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**A/N:** Well, I still haven't thought of any new ideas yet so I'm going to continue writing this, so here's the next chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter One:** _The Attack_

* * *

Harry Potter sat bolt up-right in bed, images of the darkened chamber with Voldemort, Wormtail, and the other Death-Eaters swirling in his head, making him dizzy. He sat for a moment disoriented and nauseous before bits and pieces of his vision clarified and his mind snapped into focus. _'Shit!'_

Groaning in pain, Harry put his hand to his forehead and flicked the light on. He located his glasses, and shoved them on clumsily as he scrambled out of bed.

He hurried over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of royal blue ink. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his head and, now he realized, his arm, Harry quickly wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school.

_Dumbledore,_

_I had a dream about Voldemort. He told Wormtail to come get me with some other Death-Eaters. I don't know when they'll get here, but it'll probably be soon._

_H. P._

Harry went over to the open window and whistled sharply. Shortly, his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, came soaring through the window.

"Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore as fast as you can." He told her urgently. "It's important."

Sensing her owner's panic, she hooted once and took off out the window in a rush of white feathers, but as soon as Harry closed the window behind her, he knew it was useless, something told him the Death-Eaters would get here long before Dumbledore would.

Spinning away from the window, he dug through the opening under the loose floorboard by his bed. At the beginning of summer break, the Durselys had locked his trunk in the cupboard that had once served as his bedroom, but Harry had expected this and had hidden his wand, Invisibility cloak, and a few other items he wanted to keep at hand, in his clothes while he was on the Hogwarts Express, then hid them again, this time in his tiny room.

Just as his fingers brushed against his wand he heard the door downstairs burst open. _'God, that was fast!'_

He quickly grabbed his wand as he heard footfalls running up the stairs and his door was blown off its hinges.

_"Stupefy!"_

Harry rolled away from the sparks and shot his own stunning spell as he stood up. He heard a thud, like some one falling to the ground, and some one else cursing. His Seeker reflexes were coming into play as he effortlessly stepped aside two more hexes.

By the light of his small lamp, Harry could see that the hallway outside the broken door was filled with masked Death-Eaters, all intent on capturing and handing him over to the person he hated, no loathed, most in the entire world, Lord Voldemort.

Well, he wasn't about to lie down for them. He hadn't escaped Voldemort in June just to be caught again a few weeks later.

_"Expellilarmus!"_ Harry shouted, hitting the foremost Death-Eater and disarming him, then he stunned the same wizard, and shot the Impediment curse at the person behind him, slowing him down to where his movements became almost invisible.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry ducked and yelled "Stupefy!" and "Impedimenta!" effectively taking out the two next Death-Eaters.

Because of the limited space of the doorway, they could not all come at him at once. Unfortunately, at least one of the Death-Eaters wasn't as stupid as his comrades.

_"Reducto!"_ One of them cried and the wall to the right of the door exploded, sending dust and debris everywhere, momentarily obscuring Harry's sight and sending him tumbling to the floor to try and escape flying plaster.

Suddenly he was hit with the disarming spell and his wand slipped out of his hand.

The dogs of Voldemort started laughing, just like at the graveyard, when Voldemort was torturing him while he was tied to the headstone of Tom Riddle, the graveyard where Wormtail had killed Cedric Diggory, the graveyard where Voldemort had been reborn.

Harry suddenly felt angry. Anger and hatred at the murderers that were now surrounding him coursed through his veins. He felt hatred for Voldemort for killing his parents and so many others, he felt hatred for the Death-Eaters that tortured Neville Longbottom's parents, driving them insane, he felt hatred for Wormtail for betraying his mother and father, and for bringing back the monstrous creature who caused so much pain to innocent people.

And he would die before he let them win!

He was distantly aware of the Death-Eater's shocked cries as he felt the power building up inside of him. As the warmth of it filled him, it caused his skin to itch and tingle.

Abruptly a loud rumbling sound started and the ground started to shake, causing the floorboards to buckle and pop, the window glass shattered into little glittering shards, littering the destroyed floor. But Harry was unaware of this, he was too caught up in the sudden surge of magic that he felt and was desperately trying to contain it.

But there was too much to handle, he had to let it go. His body was starting to hurt; his muscles were burning from the strain of holding it in.

The last thing he remembered was a blast of golden-white light and a crumbling sound, before darkness flooded his mind.

* * *

Please review! It means so much to me! 

**Guten Tag** - _Reine_


	3. Where the Hell am I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

This story will probably have spoilers for the first four books and maybe the fifth.

**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH, as in two male characters making out, so if this bothers you, don't read. Language and violence in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Where the Hell Am I?_

* * *

Everywhere he looked was endless silver mist, curling and drifting slowly around his legs. 

Even though he didn't have any idea as to where he was, Harry did not feel scared or worried. In fact, he felt better than he ever had, the only other time he had ever felt this good was his first time on a broom. He felt free and wonderful; the space of mist almost seemed to be comforting him.

And since he didn't have any apprehensive feelings, he soon became bored, so he wander around a bit, hoping to find some clue as to where he was, however the landscape never changed.

After several minutes of walking and getting nowhere, Harry sighed and sat down. He really didn't think too much of the simple action - until the sensation of falling through air finally registered in his mind.

Harry screamed as cool air whipped at his face, blowing his hair around, and nearly knocking his glasses off his nose. His arms flailed about and he closed his eyes tightly when he began to feel sick.

He fell further and further, glittering tendrils of silver mist flowing around him like strips of silk.

Eventually Harry felt himself slowing down and forced open his eyes. With a soft thump, he hit the ground and lay there panting, gripping what seemed to be thick grass with his trembling fingers.

Slowly regaining his breath, Harry forced himself up and wiped sweat off of his brow. Looking around, he saw he was standing in the middle of a large expanse of brilliantly green grass and patches of small white flowers.

Still breathing heavily, Harry glanced up. Swirls of silvery-grey mist moved overhead as if caught in a powerful wind, like a storm brewing. Harry expected to see lightning any minute now.

He lowered gaze to the ground before he bent over to touch one of the little pale flowers. The petals were smooth and soft, but the leaves were rough, like a cat's tongue.

He suddenly wished Hermione were here, she could probably tell him what kind of plant it was.

Behind him, Harry heard a rustle, like the swish of a cloak. Swiftly standing up, he spun around and saw a tall dark shape coming towards him.

It was a tall person, a man judging by the size of the shoulders, dressed in blood red robes.

Harry now felt extremely wary. What if this was a follower of Voldemort's?

Last time he had just stood by and watched some one approach, it had ended with a seven-teen year old boy dead and the most feared dark wizard's return to power.

But as soon as he thought this, he realized that Voldemort probably wouldn't try and capture him in a field of petite _flowers_.

"Do not be alarmed, young Harry." The figure said in a deep, soothing tone.

"Who are you?" Harry shot back, still watchful.

Even though he couldn't see the man's face, Harry could hear the smile in the stranger's voice when he replied to his question.

"I am," He said stepping closer, so Harry could see him. "Your father. No, wait! I mean I'm Godric Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor. Damn! Why do I always say _father_?"

Harry: . . .WTF?

* * *

Please review. 

**Guten Tag** - _Reine_


	4. The Hogwart's Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**Warnings:** This story will be **SLASH**, as in two males making out, so if that bothers you, then don't read. Language and violence in later chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter Three:** _The Hogwart's Letter_

* * *

Ron Weasley sighed as he watched his tiny grey owl, Pigwigeon, fly out the window with a letter tied to his leg. As soon as he couldn't see the owl anymore, Ron walked out of his violently orange room and trudged down the uneven staircase. He entered the kitchen, where his mother, Molly, was already up and cooking breakfast, the air was filled with the smell and sound of sizzling bacon. 

"Good morning, dear." She greeted as he sat down at the wooden table in the middle of the cramped room.

"Morning, mum." He said tiredly and leaned his elbows on the surface in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked, her voice laced with concern.

Ron sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I haven't gotten a letter from Harry in a while," He replied, his voice muffled. "And I'm worried about him."

"Well, I'm sure he's all right." Molly tried to reassure him, but she sounded like she didn't believe her own words.

The truth was everybody was on edge about Harry due to You-Know-Who's return. The entire Weasley family worried about him constantly, so Ron wrote frequently or if he was busy, some one else would and Harry would always reply. And news that he had just stopped writing worried them all the more.

"Who's all right?" Another voice asked. Fred and George in and sat at the table with their younger sibling.

"Harry." Ron told them shortly.

"Why wouldn't he be? Has something happened?" Fred asked with a serious expression on his usually cheerful face.

"No, Fred, Nothing has happened, that we know of anyway." Ron answered. "It's just that yesterday I sent Pig to Harry and he didn't write back. I'm not even sure if he got the letter, but he still would have written a letter himself if he hadn't heard anything from us by now." He rubbed his hands across his eyes and sighed. "I sent Pig again just a little while ago, I'm hoping to get and answer this time."

"Oh. Well. Mum's right, he's probably just fine." George said and patted Ron on the back. Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, dear. For once you should listen to the twins." Molly told him.

"Did ya have to say 'for once'?" Fred questioned looking upset.

"George, could you go wake the others?" Molly asked, trying to change the subject off of Harry. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok." He stood up from the table and disappeared out of the room and up the stairs.

Shortly after he left, the others heard doors opening and closing, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Soon George arrived back in the kitchen with Bill, who was staying over the summer because of You-Know-Who, Charlie was staying for the same reason, and Ginny. Mr. Weasley and Percy were already at work.

They all seated themselves at the table while Molly sat down their plates of food and a jug of juice. Breakfast was normally a noisy affair, but ever since the third task, the mood of the entire household had become bleak, even the twins seldom joked or pulled pranks. That's not to say their stopped inventing things; it's just that they didn't test them on the other occupants of the house anymore.

The stray cat that Ginny kept around by feeding it at the back door wasn't so lucky.

The sounds of silverware hitting plates and the clinking of glasses of juice bumping again each other, was broken by a tapping at the window. The Weasleys' looked up and saw Hedwig fluttering at the glass.

"Hedwig!" Ron launched himself at of his chair and jerked open the window.

The owl flew in and landed on the back of Molly's chair. She untied the letter from Hedwig and looked at the name on the envelope.

"It's addressed to all of us." She turned the letter over. "And it has the Hogwart's seal."

"What?" Ron asked shifting on his feet, anxious for news about Harry. "Why would Hedwig be carrying a Hogwart's letter?"

"I don't know." Molly told her youngest son. "And will you sit down?"

Ron sat, but he kept fidgeting in his chair. Molly broke the purple wax seal, pulled out the letter, and unfolded it.

" 'Dear Weasleys," She read out load. " 'I hope this finds you well. I would very much appreciate your arrival at Hogwarts as soon as you find it convenient to do so. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.' "

"Well, that was nice and vague." Charlie noted dryly.

"What do you think he wants?" Ginny asked her mother with a frown.

"I'm not sure." Molly replied, now more worried because of the content of the letter or lack there of.

"Do you think it has something to do with Harry?" Bill questioned quietly. "I mean, him wanting to talk to dad usually has something to do with the Ministry, but with all of us . . .?" He trailed off and shook his head.

Ron jumped up and started pacing around the room. Suddenly he stopped in mid-pace and turned to stare at his family. "Well?" He demanded. "When are we leaving?" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the others.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "You would look more intimidating if you weren't wearing your rubber ducky pajamas, you know?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down." Molly scolded. "We're leaving as soon as all of you get dressed." She stood and gathered up the dishes. "Everybody who's going, go get ready."

Her children quickly ran up stairs to change. They dressed in record time and were soon were standing in the kitchen, in front of the fireplace. Bill went first, he took some floo-powder and threw it into the flames, which turned bright green. He stepped into them, shouted, "Hogwarts, headmaster's office!" and disappeared.

Everybody followed and all were shortly standing in Dumbledore's office, dusting themselves off.

Albus stood up from behind his desk and greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning, headmaster." Molly said breathlessly.

"Hello, professor." Everybody else chorused.

"Why did you wish to see us, Albus?" Molly asked frantically.

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and he sighed. "I received this about seven in the morning, yesterday." He picked up a sheet of parchment off his desk and handed it to Molly. It was the letter Harry had sent just before the Death-Eater attack.

"Oh, no!" Molly gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Mum, what is it?" Bill snatched the paper out of her hand. He read the note and paled.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked urgently.

"Has anybody tried to contact him?" Molly wringed her hands together.

"Yes. I sent Minerva and Severus to his house. They reported back that part of it been destroyed."

"Whose house? Harry's? Do you mean Harry's?" Ron gripped Bill's jacket until his knuckles turned white.

"About twenty or so Death-Eaters were found unconscious under the rubble." Dumbledore informed them.

"Death-Eaters? What about Harry?" Ron was starting to tug incessantly at Bill's sleeve.

"It took us a while to find Harry."

"Was he all right?" Ron's face was starting to turn red.

"We interrogated the Death-Eaters, but none of them had any real idea of what happened."

"What are you talking about? I just what to know if Harry's all right or not!" Ron was starting to panic.

"All they said was they remembered a blinding light and a loud, almost deafening, sound of something big crumbling."

"Will somebody answer my questions!" Ron was hyperventilating.

Dumbledore blinked and looked at him. "Are you feeling all right, Mr. Weasley? Perhaps you should sit down."

"I want to know if Harry's okay! Got it!"

"Ron! Don't yell at the headmaster."

"But mum! What's going on?"

"Harry was attacked by Death-Eaters and the house collapsed."

"Oh. Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well, then if you'll excuse me, I need to lie down for a bit." Ron instantly fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Ginny asked and poked Ron with her wand.

"I think it best if we just leave him where he is." Charlie said. He turned to the headmaster. "Please continue. We'll just fill him in later."

* * *

Please review. 

**Guten Tag** - _Reine_


	5. Time Portal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it,

**Warnings:** SLASH later on as well as violence and language. Possible spoilers for all five books.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** _Time Portal?_

* * *

Harry was speechless. Godric Gryffindor? But he was dead. 

_/Maybe I am too. /_ Harry thought, but even as he did so, he didn't really believe it.

Godric grinned at the boy's shock. Gryffindor had collar length, pitch-black hair and brown eyes. He was tall, about six' two", had broad shoulders and was wearing dark red robes with gold trim and a lion sewn over his heart. An empty leather sheath hung at his hip.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry." Godric said happily and shook his hand in an iron grip. "I know you're surprised, but I promise you will not be harmed here."

Uh-ex . . . excuse . . . me, sir?" Harry stuttered and rubbed the feeling back into his fingers.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Exactly where is _here_?"

"Ah, how forgetful of me. You're standing in one of the many different planes between times."

"Times?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, yes. You did activate the Time Portal."

"Time Portal?"

Godric blinked. "You do know why you're here, don't you?"

"Um, not really."

Godric's eyes widened. "Oh, lord. Didn't your parents explain everything to you?"

"My parents?" Harry repeated quietly. He turned his head away. "My parents died when I was only a year old."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Godric said and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right." Harry shrugged and looked at the older man. "What _am_ I here for?"

Gryffindor scratched the back of his head. "This might take a while. So, let's continue traveling on to the year A. D. 996 _(A/N: I'm just_ _guessing on the year.)_ I got some friends I want you to meet."

"What! You mean I'm moving backwards in time?"

"I kinda thought that was obvious. I mean, in your time I'm dead, right? And I did mention a Time Portal."

"Give me a break will ya! I'm rather confused at the moment!"

"Geez, calm down. You have quiet a temper, don't you?"

"You know what, sir, you're a lot more . . . "

"Handsome? Charming? Intelligent?"

"- Annoying, than I thought you would be."

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's short. And for some reason only allows one punctuation mark, so when ever I use ? and ! together only one shows up. Sorry that was a rather pointless sentence, but it's little things like that that bother me. Oh well, my problem. 

Please review.

**Guten Tag** - _Reine_


	6. A Cry for Help! and a preview

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!**  
  
Well, not really but I would appreciate if you would read this.  
  
Okay, I now kinda, sorta know where this story is going, but it might change depending on who I pair Harry up with. I was thinking of maybe making this a cross-over fic. But with what other universe I don't know, so I was hoping you could help me out with that, beside I'll be happy with just about anything, and it's you the readers, and reviewers, I'm trying to please.  
  
So, if you have ideas of whom to mix the HP characters with, I'd love to read them, or if you want me just to keep it strictly HP. However, I want this story to be SLASH so remember that.  
  
For your patience and help here's a short preview of the next chapter.  
  
Passing through the mist, through the time portal, Harry looked at the big man standing next to him, whom was whistling a happy sounding tune.  
  
_/Is this really the Godric Gryffindor? /_ He thought skeptically. _/He's so . . .so . . . childish and_ _un-Gryffindorish_. _Wait, that's not even a real word. He's un-heroic like. There that's a little_ _bit better. He_ looks _the way I expected him to, but the attitude_ -- _he's like Ron_. _Funny, goofy, and kind of out of it. /  
_  
"Why are you grinning?" Gryffindor asked curiously, yet with a slight suspicious tone in his voice.  
  
Harry pulled an innocent face. "Nothin', sir. Honest." Harry added when the man frowned, uncertain of Harry's words.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say." Godric finally said. "Besides we're here."  
  
'Here', Harry soon found out was a giant castle. He blinked and his mouth gaped. It was Hogwarts.  
  
But then he thought, _/Well duh! Where else would we be going? Disney Land? Perhaps this_ was _a plan of Voldemort's and I was on a one-way trip to Hell? Che, yeah right! /  
_  
Harry was knocked from his thoughts when the mist suddenly dissipated and he and Godric were left standing just out front of the main gate of the school.  
  
"Come on then, kid, there are people I want you to meet."  
  
**Reine**


	7. Oh, God Not Another Fluffy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**A/N:** Well, this story has gone farther than I imagined it would. I suppose that's good thought, right?

Anyway, I haven't gotten any emails or reviews about what you would like to have happen, whether this is to be cross-over story or not and I would really like if you could give me some ideas, if not it'll probably just stay HP.

**Warnings:** Nothing really so far, but will be **SLASH** later on, so if you don't like two guys making out than you'd better leave.

**Spoilers:** HP/SS – HP/CoS – HP/PoA – HP/GoF – HP/OotP maybe in future chapters.

No pairing as of yet.

**

* * *

Chapter Five:** _Oh, God Not Another Fluffy_

* * *

Passing through the mist, through the time portal, Harry looked at the big man standing next to him, whom was whistling a happy sounding tune. 

'_Is this really the Godric Gryffindor?_' He thought skeptically. '_He's so . . .so . . . childish and un-Gryffindorish. Wait, that's not even a real word. He's un-heroic like. There that's a little bit better. He _looks _the way I expected him to, but the attitude -- he's like Ron. Funny, goofy, and kind of out of it_.'

"Why are you grinning?" Gryffindor asked curiously, yet with a slight suspicious tone in his voice.

Harry pulled an innocent face. "Nothin', sir. Honest." Harry added when the man frowned, uncertain of Harry's words.

"Alright, whatever you say." Godric finally said. "Besides we're here."

'Here', Harry soon found out was a giant castle. He blinked and his mouth gaped. It was Hogwarts.

But then he thought '_Well duh! Where else would we be going? Disney Land? Perhaps this _was_ a plan of_ _Voldemort's and I was on a one-way trip to Hell? Che, yeah right!'_ Harry was knocked from his thoughts when the mist suddenly dissipated and he and Godric were left standing just out front of the main gate of the school.

"Come on then, kid, there are people I want you to meet."

Harry gazed around at the Hogwart's ground and noticed some, but not very many, changes from his time and this one.

For one there was no Whomping Willow and Hagrid's cabin seemed to be in _much_ nicer shape. And another difference, and the one that pained him the most, was the Quidditch pitch wasn't there, for the game had yet to be invented. Other than that everything was very familiar to Harry. The lake, the Forbidden forest, the giant three-headed dog, the . . . wait . . .WHAT!

Harry blinked and rubbed to his eyes behind his glasses, but the image didn't waver. Sure enough, sitting proudly outside the main entrance to Hogwarts was a huge three-headed canine. Harry stopped dead, remembering his encounter with a monster that was eerily similar to this one. Fluffy. He shivered. Just the name alone made him shudder in terror.

"You okay, Harry?" Godric asked concerned when he saw his charge wasn't beside him anymore. "You look kinda pale."

"Fluffy." Harry mumbled and glared darkly at the dog.

Godric got a puzzled expression on his face. "Come again?"

"It's nothing." The boy replied. "Just thinking of something that happened a long time ago." Pause. "Actually, " Harry amended hesitantly. "It technically hasn't happened but you know what I mean."

Judging by the look Godric was giving him he clearly thought Harry was insane. But he nodded his head anyway. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Come on."

Harry started following Godric again. "What is up with the dog?" He asked quietly as they drew closer to it.

Godric grinned broadly. "Isn't he beautiful? His name is Alucard and he's my pride and joy."

'_So, a mix between Ron _and_ Hagrid. Oh dear lord, please let me survive this. '_

"Alucard? Nice name." Harry said weakly. "There's no particular reason you named him that is there?"

"Uh . . . Well, -- heh, -- Wait until you meet the rest of us! They're just going to love you!" Godric patted his head and avoided looking him in the eye.

Harry sighed. Great, another dog who probably think he look like a snack to go with afternoon tea.

'_Of course Fluffy _did_ bite Snape, so he couldn't have been as terrible as he seemed, right? But then again he would have bitten Ron, Hermione, or me without a second thought. --- Probably best if I don't think about it too hard. '_

They were so close to Alucard now that Harry could here the dog's breathing. With them being so near the dog had stood up and was, Harry was glad to see, wagging its tail, apparently extremely excited to see Godric.

"Awww, Hav vou been a good boy?" Godric cooed like he was speaking to a baby. Alucard's happy barks made the ground shake. "Oh, good boy, such a good boy." Godric smiled as the dog nearly knocked him over by licking his face. "Yes, yes, I wuv you too!"

Harry just stood there as the weird display went on. He can honestly say he _never_ imagined Godric Gryffindor to act like this. He was worse than Hagrid was when he had Norbert.

Suddenly a loud growl broke through the laughter and Harry looked up. Standing right in front of him, saliva dripping from its fangs, was Alucard, his reddish-brown eyes glaring at him.

Harry sweat-dropped and took a step back. "Nice doggie. Good doggie doesn't want to eat me; I'm all skin and bones. See? No meat at all."

"Alucard, no!" Godric said sharply and the dog immediately backed off. "Alucard, I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry is guest of mine and I would be seriously displeased if he ended up like the others."

"Others?" Harry echoed faintly. "What others? What happened to them?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Godric rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Others? Did I say others? What I meant was . . . um – well, it's like this – ha, ha," Godric was slowly stepping backward towards the Hogwarts front doors.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see – it's a rather long story and we got things to do, people to see, so I'll tell you later."

Harry stared at the sweating man, nervously wiping his forehead. '_This has been the oddest thing that has ever happened to me. '_

Fortunately for Godric, the doors he was standing in front of swung open, saving him from having to continue his stuttering. Harry, on the other hand, nearly had heart attack at who he saw standing behind the doors.

"So, Godric, is this the fresh meat?"

* * *

Sucks, yes? Oh well, I'll try harder next chapter. And the only way to get to the next chapter is through motivation via reviews! 

Thanks to all who reviewed and please if you have any ideas I'm all ears!

**Guten Tag** -- _Reine_


	8. Two Founders and Disappointment

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter down, I'm so proud. Now, I know the way Godric and the others talk doesn't make since considering the year they were alive, but I like it better this way, kind of like the way they talk in InuYasha despite being in the Warring States era.

And this is my version of the Founders and I'm trying to make this a pretty light and happy story, so they may seem very . . . strange. Especially Salazar.

Well, not much else to say other then, Thanks for being patient with me and keep reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

Chapter Six:** _Two Founders and Disappointment_

* * *

Harry nervously sat down in the chair Godric indicated and clasped his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs, tuning down the offer of a drink or some snacks. 

"Now, Harry, I know you must be wondering why you're here, correct?" Godric asked kindly.

"Amazing assessment there, Godric." The bearded wizard remarked sarcastically.

"Could you go five seconds without being an ass?"

"Could you go five seconds without being an idiot?"

"Well, that answered that question."

Harry remained silently, turning to look at one man then the other as two of the Founders started bickering like little kids. It looked like he was watching a tennis match.

He was still in shocked. First being attacked by Death-Eaters, then falling through time, meeting Godric Gryffindor, seeing Alucard, then who should show up?

You guessed it, Frank Stallone. _(A/N: Anybody else get that?)_

**FLASHBACK:**

_"So, Godric, is this the fresh meat?"_

_There standing, wearing long robes of an emerald green so dark as to seem black, with a long pitch black beard that swept the floor, and piercing obsidian eyes, was no other than Salazar Slytherin himself._

_Godric spun around and grinned, which seemed to irritate the other wizard. "Sal, old buddy, old pal, how are you on this glorious morning?"_

_"Godric?" Salazar returned calmly._

_"Yes?"_

_"Fuck off and die."_

_Alucard snarled but Godric's almost demented looking smile didn't even waver. "Well, someone's in a good mood."_

_Salazar growled lowly in his throat before fixing his glare on Harry, who glared back. Salazar looked Harry up and down with a sneer. "You sure this is him? He looks like a runt, if you ask me." He sniffed._

_Godric looked indignant. "Of course I'm sure!" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Honestly, I'm not a moron like you seem to believe. The boy is the one who activated the Time Portal and you know only the One can do that."_

_Harry blinked at this. "Time Portal? I told you I didn't – Hphm!"_

_"Ha, ha, kids these days, " Godric laughed apprehensively with his hand firmly clamped over Harry's mouth. "They say the craziest things, don't they?"_

_Salazar looked skeptically at Godric and Harry who was struggling to get free of Gryffindor. "I think you suffocating him, Godric." Salazar said mildly and watched as the boy started to turn blue._

_"What? OH! Sorry, Harry!" Godric bit his lip and released Harry. "Sorry, my bad."_

_Harry took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his hand across his lips. "No lasting harm done." He smiled shakily at Godric._

_"Now, boy, if you wouldn't mind finishing your statement . . . " Salazar trailed off with a raised eyebrow._

_Sweat broke out on Godric's brow. "Um, why don't we go inside, where it's nice and cool?" He suggested and started heading inside._

_"Godric, did this boy activate the Time Portal or not?"_

_"Um, I think so."_

_"You think so?" Salazar grounded out between clenched teeth._

_"Well, I mean, where else would he have come from? Besides, Ro, told me the One would be arriving today and that he's name was Harry. This is Harry." He slung his arm around Harry's thin shoulders with a proud grin._

_"And did he actually tell you his name was Harry?"_

_Godric blinked. "Um, no. But he never said it wasn't and I've been calling him that since we meet. And he probably would have corrected me if I were wrong because I know I can't stand it when some one gets my name wrong. Remember that old woman who kept calling me Badwick Studdlemire?" (A/N: Just a name I made up.)_

_"Yes." Salazar smirked. "As I recollect, you set her wig on fire."_

_Harry looked up at the founder of his house. "Were you always such a hellion as a kid?"_

_Godric blushed while Salazar's smile widened. "Kid? Boy, this happened last year."_

_Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise and he stared at Godric's reddened checks. "Really?"_

_"Uh . . . maybe."_

_Harry smiled. "Cool! I accidentally turned my teacher's wig blue once."_

_"No way! Awesome!"_

_Salazar slapped his hand to his forehead as he listened to the other two compare pranks and tricks they had pulled, giggling like imbeciles in his opinion._

_However, as he watched them he had to admit he did see some resemblance between them. If the boy filled out a little, okay, filled out a lot, and grew about a foot, then he and Godric could be twins, minus the coloring difference of their eyes._

_He could even see some of himself and the others in the boy as well. Yes, this must be the One._

_"If you two are finished?" Salazar scowled and they shut up immediately. "Good, we have some things to do and everything must be explained to the boy. So, come on, inside."_

_He turned around, his robes flaring out dramatically behind him, and stalked back into the castle, expecting Godric and Harry to follow._

_Which they did, Harry in curiosity and Godric because he didn't want to be left alone outside since Alucard had bounded off sometime during his talk with Harry._

_They walked down halls and climbed staircases that were very familiar to Harry, before they took several turns and Harry found himself in a strange corridor._'I've never been to this part of the school. Where are we?' _Harry thought as he gazed at the unrecognizable people in the paintings on the walls. Then his eyes strayed to Salazar and his eyes narrowed._ 'He doesn't seem to be as bad and evil as the history books say, but I can never be too careful.'

_Finally Salazar and Godric stopped in front of a grand, but filthy and smudged, mirror hanging between two skull shaped wall brackets._

_Running one pale bony finger down the surface of the mirror, not unlike Griphhook had done on Harry's first trip to Gringotts, Salazar said, "Slythpuff." And the mirror glowed dimly before swinging forward to reveal an arched doorway._

_Harry snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Salazar frowned at him and Godic looked puzzled. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Salazar asked coldly._

_"That's your password?" Harry questioned with amusement._

_Salazar looked floored. "You could understand me?"_

_"Well, yeah, of course." Then it clicked as to why Salazar was taken aback. "Oh. Let me guess, you were speaking in parsel-tongue?"_

_Salazar nodded and looked at Harry with more interest than before, Godric grinned. "Hah, told you he was the One." He looked really smug._

_Salazar sighed and shook his head, beard swaying in front of him. "Forget it, come on." He stepped under the arch way and into the room it led to. Godric sulked. "You own me an apology, Sal. I told you his was the right kid and you didn't believe me."_

_"Fine. Sorry. Happy?"_

_"It'll do."_

_"Sit down, Harry. Would you like some tea or anything while we wait for Helga and Ro to get here?" Godric asked, holding up a tray of refreshments._

**END FLASHBACK**

You'd be in shock too wouldn't you if all this happened, right? Damn straight!

"Yes, sir, I would like to know why I seem to have lost my mind." Harry said before he snapped his fingers as though he just realized something. "Oh, now I get it. I'm dreaming. I was attacked by Death-Eaters, they knocked me out, and now I'm hallucinating."

"No, Harry, I assure you that you are quiet awake." Godric told him with a grin and sat down facing him before starting to shove cookies into his mouth at an amazing pace.

"Aww, nuts." Harry sighed.

"Harry, wants wrong? You really don't want to be in the hands of the men who attacked you, right?"

"I suppose not, but if it was a dream then I wouldn't be so disappointed."

"Disappointed? What are you disappointed about?"

"Well, since meeting you, all my pride of being a Gryffindor has gone down a bit."

"What?" Godric sounded hurt.

"I mean, I had all these beliefs that you were this really smart, really brave, really great guy . . . but you're actually rather goofy and, to put it mildly, out of your friggin' mind."

Salazar nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

**

* * *

A/N:** **Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Wish it would burn forever in the ninth level of Hell? Tell me!** Ahhhh, the punctuation! Why isn't working right? 

**Guten Tag** - _Reine_


	9. Meetings and Marriages

**A/N: **Oh my God, it's been forever since I updated! I'm so sorry! And the worst part is, I don't even have an excuse like all the other writers, you know something like, exams or I was sick or my computer crashed or I was abducted by space aliens and was forced to under go awful experiments before I was finally released on the grounds that I would help them destroy Earth by voting, and getting others to vote, for Bush, thus setting the beginning of the end into motion . . . or something like that.

I'm sorry to all those who voted for The Guardians to be updated! I tried, I really did, but I just didn't have any ideas for it. I'm truly and totally stuck on it. Please forgive me! The story is NOT _completely_ dead through, it's just that at the present moment – and for the past year – I can't get anywhere in the plot. The story just refuses to co-operate with me! Or I just really, _really_, suck at writing.

I'm guessing you're thinking the latter opinion, yes?

Anyway, I'm a horrible writer and I should be punished! Wait, Bush has already won the election! Ahhh, it's starting! It's the rapture! Everybody, run for the hills!

_Ahem_ Sorry about that, I panicked for a moment, but I'm fine now. Okay, I've been thoroughly punished for breaking any and all promises I probably made in the previous chapters, so on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it, I'm just writing this for fun.

**Warnings:** Language, possible violence in later chapters, and **SLASH** later on.

**Spoilers:** At least the first four books.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** _Meetings and Marriages_

* * *

After awhile Salazar finally calmed down and climbed back into his chair, (he had eventually fallen off.) wiping tears of mirth from his eyes and chortling quietly. 

Godric glared. "Bastard." He muttered darkly. He turned back to Harry. "You don't really mean that do you?" He asked with a small smile.

Harry paused, uncertain. "Um, " He laughed shakily. "Of course not." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just kidding. Ha, ha, ha. Funny, yes?"

"Aha! I knew it was a joke and a thumping good one, too!" Godric exclaimed, beaming again. "I mean, come on! Me? A disappointment? Ha, the very idea is laughable!" He looked at Salazar with a smug grin. Salazar just sighed and rolled his eyes, causing Godric to lose his expression of triumph and frown in anger.

"Excuse me? But didn't we come here for some reason?" Harry asked hurriedly before the hot-headed founder could start yelling at Slytherin.

Godric stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Oh! Right, of course, your inheritance." He eventually replied and clapped his hands together in a business like manner. Ignoring Salazar's murmured "idiot." Godric closed his eyes and wrinkled his brow in concentration.

Harry blinked, puzzled as he suddenly heard whispering coming from somewhere. He looked around but saw no one save himself and the two founders.

"Don't worry, boy, everything will be explained soon enough." Salazar told him seeing his expression and misreading it.

"Uh, what's that noise?" Harry corrected, straining to catch what was being said, but the whispering was to low.

"Noise?" The bearded man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't you hear it? Like a whispered conversation."

Salazar looked at him then at Godric, who still had his eyes closed. "Hmm, interesting." He said thoughtfully. "Hey, idiot, keep your voice down, Harry seems to be a touch sensitive."

Hearing the word 'idiot', Godric snapped his eyes open and glared at Salazar. "What did you say?"

"Harry could hear you."

"Come again?" He asked and looked at the teenager, who fidgeted nervously.

"I just hear whispering, that's all, but neither you or Salazar said anything."

The founder of his house blinked and shared a look with Salazar. "I see." He said quietly and stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger, for once actually looking like the history books made him out to be. But then again . . . "Sal, I think we got the wrong one, this boy's obviously nutso, we should erase his memory and dump him in some time, it doesn't matter when, we just need to get rid of him and fast."

Salazar, who had hoped his fellow founder had caught on to his meaning, shook his head, wondering why he had dared to dream. Harry on the other hand jumped up. "Wait! You can't just do that!" He shouted at Godric. "He can't, can he?" He whispered to Salazar. Slytherin shook his head. "No, boy, so be easy. He's just being his normal, stupid, idiotic self."

"Hey, I' m sitting right here." Godric pouted.

"Dummy." Salazar sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. "Harry quiet clearly has the ability to become a telepath." He explained.

"Oh." Gryffindor said. Then he blinked. "Oh! That's so cool! You can become just like me." He eagerly told a horrified Harry.

"Um, no that's okay. One of you is enough." Harry replied and scooted back from the wild look in Godric's eyes.

"I agree." A female voice concurred from out of nowhere. They all turned towards the doorway and Harry gasped, all though he realized he should have been used to strange shit happening by now.

"Row." Godric whined at the woman who had spoken.

She laughed. "Calm down, Godric, I was only joking."

"Oh." Godric sighed in relief before grinning. "I'm glad you're finally here! Come on in, you all have to meet Harry. He's just the coolest kid you'll ever meet."

Harry blushed as the three new arrivals smiled and closed the door behind them. Even though Harry already had guessed who there were in his mind, he still felt shock and excitement when Godric introduced everyone. "Harry, I would like you to meet, Rowena, Helga, and Master Merlin."

Rowena Ravenclaw was tall and very beautiful, with dark brown hair that fell past her slim waist and deep blue eyes with long, thick lashes. She was wearing silk robes the same color as her eyes with bronze trim and an eagle over her heart.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled and Harry decided he liked her smile. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ma'am." Harry replied back nervously.

Rowena laughed again. "What a polite young man."

Helga reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley except she had honey colored hair instead of red. She was shorter than Rowena and not as slim, but had large doe like eyes and a sweet face with rosy cheeks. Her robes were the same as Rowena's but pale yellow with black trim and a badger.

"Harry dear." Helga gushed, then she hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks. She pulled back slightly and smiled motherly at him. "I'm delighted to meet you, sweetheart." She tried to smooth his hair and Harry couldn't keep the grin from his face as she did this, oh, yes, definitely like Mrs. Weasley.

"Good to see ya, Lad." Merlin greeted him and, to Harry's absolute surprised, pulled him into a hug. Merlin had light brown hair with gray at his temples and a gray-flecked beard, but his was shorter than Salazar's. He had light blue eyes that looked a lot like Dumbledore's and was wearing white robes with pale blue trim and a silver and gold phoenix over his heart. He was also carrying a tall staff with an orb clutched in a claw at the top and every now and then it would change colors.

Merlin released Harry and stepped back. He looked at Godric. "You sure this is him?"

"Gah, why does everyone keep asking me that!"

"Well, love, you do have a reputation of being . . . well, wrong." Rowena said gently and put her hand on his shoulder. The other adults nodded in agreement. Godric huffed and threw himself into a chair, sulking.

"Excuse me, but, um 'love'?" Harry asked curiously, looking between the two.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Rowena questioned in surprise. "Godric is my husband."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" He stuttered; he just couldn't understand what a gorgeous woman like Rowena would ever see in a goofball like Godric.

"I know." Godric sighed happily. "Isn't she stunning? " He grinned like a loon at Rowena. "I'm one lucky guy, aren't I?"

Rowena blushed slightly and lowered her eyes. "Shh, Godric, you're embarrassing me. Besides, I'm lucky too." Merlin and Helga made 'aww' noises; Harry just blinked and turned his head to the side, a blush on his cheeks.

And in the background Salazar Slytherin made gagging noises.

**

* * *

A/N: **So, how was it? Good? Bad? It was bad, wasn't it? Oh, god, I knew it! I'm a terrible writer, I should be shot! Fed to the lions! Put through a wood chipper! 

Or maybe not, anyway, please review. Please!

**Guten Tag** -- _Reine_


	10. Heirs and Past Experiences

**A/N: **Another day, another chapter, another piece of crap that I force upon you. _/Sigh/_ Oh, well I suppose I can't be all bad considering all the wonderful reviews I've gotten for this story. Thank you so much! I can't begin to tell you have much I appreciate them. But then again I always feel guilty and sad when I read them, why you ask? Because I read them and say to myself, _'Wow, people actually want_ _me to continue this story! I'm so happy they like it!'_ So now I'm feeling motivated by your encouragement and turn on my computer to type. But then I just sit there, staring at the blank white screen and blinking cursor and think, _'Dammit, I can't think of anything to_ _write!'_ And so my depression begins.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I'm just writing this story for fun.

**Warnings: **Language, and possible violence in later chapters,** SLASH** but not until later on.

**Spoilers: **At least the first four books

Enjoy! (Even though you probably won't.)

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** _Heirs and Past Experiences_

* * *

Eventually the lovey-dovey looks stopped and Salazar straightened up, so the four founders, plus Harry and Merlin, sat down to talk. 

"Um, may I ask a question?" Harry asked nervously and looked around at the assorted occupants of the room, whom all had their eyes trained on him.

"Of course, dear." Helga replied sweetly and patted his hand. "You must be confused and we promise to do are best to answer any and all questions you may have, dumpling."

'Dumpling' Harry mouthed, then decided to ignore it and move on. "Well, earlier, Godric said something about an inheritance, what did he mean? And who or what is The One? How come I activated the Time Portal and how did I even do it? Why are all of you so interested in me? What's happening back in my time? What happened to the Death-Eaters? And the Dursleys'? -- Not that I really care, mind you – are they all right? Why is Salazar Slytherin not evil? Why is Godric a loony tune? How come the history books never tell you how beautiful Rowena is and that she was married to a man with an attitude like an excited puppy? Why is Alucard named Alucard? And how come Helga is so nice and sweet? She's like a mother to me already and I've only known her for all of two seconds! How – "

"Stop!" Four voices shouted. Helga just smiled and said, "My what an inquisitive boy you are."

"Sorry." Harry apologized and dropped his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, cupcake." Helga cooed. "We understand, don't we?" She glared at her friends with a look that said 'Agree with me or die. Painfully.' Rowena, Salazar, Godric, and Merlin frantically nodded their heads. "Lovely." Helga laughed, suddenly all smiles as she turned back to Harry. "Now which question would you like an answer to first, sweetie pie?"

"How about, why am I here?"

"Ah, good choice, short-stack." The blonde woman praised him like a kindergartner who had given the correct answer. "Merlin, how about you explain?"

The addressed man cleared his throat and nodded shortly. "The reason we brought you here, -- or actually, the reason why your magic brought you here – is because we need to give you something."

Harry waited for more but Merlin just looked at him. "And that something would be . . . " Harry trailed off and Merlin blinked.

"Oh. Yes." He cleared his throat again. "You see, lad, your father's family is the direct descendants of Godric and Rowena."

The two stared lovingly at each other then at Harry, who looked floored. "Say what?"

"That's not all, " Merlin continued. "You are also the heir to Helga and Salazar on your mother's side."

Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He was related to all for founders? Salazar was married to a woman who made Mother Teresa look almost evil? Holy crap. He put a hand to his forehead and noticed that it was shaking, he felt faint.

"Are you all right, sweet pea?" Helga asked with concern.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay, so you mean to tell, that I'm related to four of the most famous, most powerful people in magical history?"

"Five, actually." Godric put in.

"Five?" Harry asked weakly. He looked over at Merlin who blushed and shuffled his feet slightly. "Oh, my God."

"I'm related to Merlin." Rowena explained gently.

"You are?" She nodded. "So, you two are married?" He pointed to Rowena and Godric. "And so are you two?" He looked at Helga and Salazar. All four nodded. "And you're related to Rowena?" Merlin agreed. "And I'm related to all of you though both sides of my family?" All five nodded. Harry paused, deep in thought, and then all of a sudden grinned at them. "Awesome."

"You took it better than I thought you would." Salazar commented.

"Actually, my head is spinning so fast I feel like about to collapse, but I've started to build an immunity to strange, weird, and all together horrifying experiences over the last couple of years."

"Really? What sort of things?" Godric asked eagerly. "You mean at Hogwarts, right?'

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I've been though some startling things, to put it mildly."

"Such as?'

"Well, I've fought a troll with my friend, I've met a giant three-headed dog named Fluffy, of all things, a vicious baby dragon named Norbert, I brawled with possessed teacher, oh and I nearly swallowed a snitch. And that's just my first year at Hogwarts." Helga looked horrified.

"Go on, what else?" Godric pushed with excitement.

"Well, let's see, in second year, my friend and I flew a flying car into a Whomping Willow, I was nearly knocked off my broom during a Quidditch match but my arm was broken instead, and because we had a shitty Defense Against the Dark Art's professor that year, the broken bones were _removed_ and I spent the night in the hospital _growing_ them back, and shortly after that, I was bitten by a Basilisk."

Helga squeaked in shock and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What about your third year?" Even Salazar looked intrigued.

"Let's see, I blew up my Aunt like a balloon before the year even started, and I was scared at first, but it was hilarious after I was assured that I wasn't going to be punished for using magic outside of school. I experienced why everybody fears Dementors first hand on the Hogwart's Express, I fell off my broom fifty feet in the air because I fainted, oh, I almost forgot, in second year Ron, my friend, and I were almost killed by man-eating spiders in the Forbidden Forest. Back to third year now, I met the only man to ever escaped from Azkaban Prison and it turns out that he's my _godfather, _can you believe that? When he's name is cleared I can brag about him to all my friends. I also learned the Patronus spell and took on about a hundred Dementors, but before I did that I nearly had my soul sucked out by one, those things are really ugly you know that? And then me and another one of my friends used a Time Turned o help Sirius, my godfather, escape on the back of a wrongly accused Hippogriff, which we saved from execution by stealing it before the Ministry got to him. There were also some dealings with a werewolf and the traitor that killed my parents, but I don't feel like going into that right now."

"Damn." Godric breathed in awe. Everybody except Helga nodded in agreement. She looked petrified.

"Forth year?" Merlin asked this time.

"Hmm, well, first off Death-Eaters attacked some Muggles at the Quidditch World Cup, I flew around a full grown dragon during the Triwizard Tournament, met some Mer-people, fought in maze set with traps and running amok with deadly animals, including a Sphinx, whose riddle I did answer correctly, all of which ended with me seeing a friend die, watching Voldemort's return, and then dueling with him, where I met the shades of the people he had killed over the years, my parents included." By this time Harry's voice had become softer and his audience was holding their breaths.

Except for Helga. "Oh, snookums!" She cried and threw her arms around Harry. "You've been through so much and are still so sweet and adorable!" She hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder, and starting rocking back and forth.

Merlin and the other founders just watched as Harry flailed about, struggling to get away from Helga's smothering grip. Hey, if he could survive all of that surely he could survive Helga's affections?

Rowena, Salazar, Godric, and Merlin all shared a terrified look then jumped up to rescue their heir from certain death.

**

* * *

A/N: **Are then chapters getting worse or is it me? Maybe I should just give up. /_Ignores tiny voice screaming_ 'Quitter!' _and continues to_ _beat her head against the desk./_ Ow, I shouldn't have done that, because now I've killed what few brain cells I had. _/Rubs forehead./_ Oh well, please review if you found any part of this chapter entertaining or if you have any ideas for a crossover or if you just want to yell at me or something, feel free to do so. 

**Guten Tag** - _Reine_


	11. The Room of Transcendance and WTF?

**A/N:** Hello all! How's your day been? Good, I hope. Now that that's out of the way, let me drag you down with me into the putrid, bubbling quagmire that is The Light Child's ninth chapter!

**Warnings: **Mild language and violence in later chapters. SLASH as well but none so far.

**Spoilers:** At least the first four books.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it, I'm just writing this for fun and to cause reine qual to all who read my works. Bwwahhhhhhhhh!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** _The Room of Transcendence and WTF?_

* * *

It may have taken a while but eventually the four of them managed to pry the still weeping Helga off of the suffocating Harry. 

Taking a much-needed breath of air, Harry sat back in his chair, clutching his throat.

"Are you all right?" Rowena asked softly. Worry filled her voice and eyes as she looked at his rumpled appearance.

"Yeah." Harry rasped. "I mean, yes ma'am. I'm fine."

A sigh of relief was heard from everybody and Helga struggled to pull herself together, blowing her nose daintily on a kerchief handed to her by her husband. "I'm sorry, muffin, I' didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked tearfully and sniffed.

"It's all right, I'm fine." Harry soothed, although his voice was still slightly rough. "Really." He said when she didn't look convinced.

"I was just so upset to here how rough you've had it, pooky bear." She told him softly and looked sadly at him and he smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'm rather happy that you care about me so much." He grinned. "I've never been smothered by love before, not even by Mrs. Weasley."

Finally she smiled shyly and the explanations proceeded.

"Boy, I have a question." Salazar said abruptly and everybody stared at him. "What? Can't I be curious too?"

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked warily.

"How many times have you fought the one called 'Voldemort'?"

"Um, let's see, once in first year, once in second year, once in forth year, and once when I was a baby. So, four times. Why?" Harry questioned before he remembered. Tom Riddle was also Slytherin's heir. "Uh-oh."

"Don't worry, Harry." Salazar told him firmly. "That bastard _is_ not my heir."

"Come again?" Harry blinked.

Salazar snorted. "He may be a Slytherin, but one several times removed from the family. My second cousin is his ancestor. Voldemort is barely a Slytherin at all he's so far removed. So, don't be repulsed at being related to him."

"Oh, okay, good." Harry's shoulders relaxed and some color came back into his cheeks. Boy, that was scary.

"We need to get on with this." Merlin told everybody. "Harry's friends are really worried."

"What?" Harry looked worried himself. "What's wrong in my time?"

"Nothing." Merlin answered quickly. "It's just that, you see, you're not really _here_, so to speak."

Harry raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your body at the moment is 'asleep' in the hospital ward at Hogwarts in your time. What we are seeing at the moment is your spirit or something like it, actually, because for you to be able to separate your spirit from your body, you have to be, well, dead."

"Oh, and my friends are worried because I'm 'asleep' and haven't woken up, right?"

"Exactly! Now you see why we have to speed things up."

"But I haven't been 'gone' all that long, have I?"

"Time works differently in the Time Portal you opened. A whole day has passed since you came here and to you I'm sure it's been a few hours at the most." Merlin explained and stood from his chair, grasping his staff tightly as he did so. "Come with me, Harry."

Harry and the others followed Merlin out of the room, down several long corridors and up many high staircases, until he brought them to a set of tall, oaken double doors carved with intricate swirls and spirals. Merlin opened the door and they all filed in. Harry gasped. The room was enormous!

And totally empty.

Floor to ceiling windows covered one wall and over looked the Hogwarts south grounds. The only thing of interest was the floor. It was covered with mosaic tiles in a strange, confusing pattern that made Harry dizzy just by looking at it.

"This way." Merlin stepped into the very center of the room with the founders on either side of him. Harry stood in front of them all, feeling slightly intimidated, the fact that the people before him were legends in his time suddenly came rushing to mind. He forgot about Godric's goofy ways, and Rowena's gently smile, and Helga's nicknames and hugs, and Salazar's bizarre password for his rooms.

They were the Four Founders of the most famous wizarding school ever and even Muggles had heard of Merlin. He swallowed nervously, feeling rather small.

Suddenly Merlin rapped the butt of his staff on the floor and Harry jumped. Merlin intoned, "We greet you, Adamas Harold Leviathan Angeleus Matlyyn Gryffindor Sena Slytherin Jamas Ravenclaw Kayal Hufflepuff Potter, and welcome you to the Room of Transcendence. Are you ready to take on your burden?"

Harry blinked. Then blinked some more as they continued to stare at him in expectation. What the hell was he supposed to say to that! Room of Transcendence? Burden? And what was up with that name!

"Well, heir, do you accept your responsibility as The One or will you deny your calling and leave mankind to suffer at the hands of Darkness?"

Harry: . . WTF!

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, not much to say about this chapter, I mean, come on, you can only tell someone how sucky a story is before you get tired of it, right? If you haven't figured it out by now, then, well, you have very low standards when it comes to reading fan fiction and I really must applaud you for sticking around this long. So, to those who are reading this I salute you and want you to know that I hold you in the highest regards, thanks. 

Ideas! I need ideas, please somebody help!

**Guten Tag** – _Reine_


	12. Gifts and nothing else happens

**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna-sama! Isn't a beautiful day? I mean, it may be 98degrees outside with no wind, but I'm sitting inside with the AC blowing, drinking freshly made sweet tea, and reading my fantastic reviews, so who cares how hot outside it is?

Normally I start off a chapter with lines that sound a lot like this, _'I suck!'_ and _'Nobody likes my stories!'_ and _'Why don't I just end my_ _suffering now!'_ But not today people, no siree bob! All those wonderful reviews have put me in a mood that can't be shaken!

So, enjoy my newest chapter and keep pretending you like this story by reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I'm just writing this for fun, not for profit.

**Warnings: **Mild language. Violence and **SLASH** in later chapters.

**Spoilers: **The first four books at least.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** _Gifts and . . . nothing else happens._

* * *

Silence filled the huge chamber as Harry continued to stare. Harry listened to his heart pounding in his ears and wiped his sweating palms discreetly on his pants. _Merlin, what am I supposed to say?_ He thought frantically. 

_'You could say 'yes', I suppose.'_

Harry gasped and spun around, searching for the speaker. "What?"

A rustle behind him turned Harry around again and his five relatives blinked. "Is something the matter, heir?" Merlin asked without emotion.

"Didn't you hear . . ." Harry's voice faltered at the blank looks he received. "Never mind."

_'Only you can hear me at the moment, child. Well, what is your answer?'_

"How can I answer when I don't understand the question?" Harry asked in frustration.

_'You need not speak out loud, you know, Godric might begin to think you really are 'nutso' if you keep it up.'_

_'What?'_

_'I can hear you just fine, now do you answer yes or no? Do you plan on fighting or retreating? Saving the world or allowing it to fall into ruins at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort? Come on speak up, child, you haven't got all day!'_

Harry frowned. _'I'll fight of course. I've been fighting Voldemort since I was eleven, I'm not about to give up now.'_

_'Then give them your answer.'_

_'Fine.' _Harry's face took on a determined look. "Whatever the burden may entail, I accept it." He spoke clearly and without hesitation.

Merlin's face broke into a grin. "Good answer, Harry." The others nodded with smiles.

_'Nice one, heir.'_

Suddenly the tiles on the floor began to glow and spin around each other, weaving detailed designs of shining lights. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Amazing!

The lights dimmed slightly but continued to burn as Merlin stepped forward. "I, Merlin Sena, recognize Adamas Harold Leviathan Angeleus Matlynn Gryffindor Sena Slytherin Jamas Kayal Hufflepuff Potter as The One." He raised his staff and pointed it at Harry. The orb at the top turned silver then red then blue then green then yellow and finally settled on a deep gold.

Next Godric proclaimed that he too accepted Harry as The One. "I, Godric Jamas Gryffindor, recognize Adamas Harold Potter as The One." And then Rowena stated her agreement. "I, Rowena Matlynn Ravenclaw Gryffindor, recognize Adamas Harold Potter as The One." and so it went until everybody had claimed Harry as his or her chosen heir.

"I, Salazar Angeleus Slytherin -"

"I, Helga Kayal Hufflepuff Slytherin - "

Harry's mind swirled as much as the lights on the floor did. All those names were confusing. _'Don't worry, you won't need to remember all them for a while, heir.'_

_'Who are you?' _Harry asked the voice, glad to have something to focus his stressed mind on.

_'All will soon be revealed heir, have patience." _

"Harry?"

The boy in questioned startled and looked up into Merlin's twinkling blue eyes. "Now that you have decided to receive the gift, the reason you were brought here, we will now bestow it upon you."

Harry tensed, but all Merlin did was lay his hand on his forehead. "I give to thee, the knowledge and wisdom of magic."

A bright silver-blue light surrounded him and Merlin. His mind started to pound and throb, like there were sharp, thin nails raking the inside of his skull and some one was playing bongos on his brain. In other words, his head hurt.

Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, that he was going to pass out from the pain, it stopped. Merlin removed his hand and took a step away from him. Harry swayed, but managed to remain on his feet.

Harry moaned and Merlin looked sorry. "Forgive me, Harry, I should have given you a warning."

Harry clumsily waved his hand. "No, it's okay, just please, for the love of all things holy, don't ever do it again."

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled. "I am sorry, but the others must also give you their gifts and theirs is going to feel the same way probably."

"Dammit." Harry sunk to his knees and panted. "All right, just get it over with, no point in letting the pain go away, just to bring it back. I'm ready."

Godric walked over to him slowly. "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Godric placed his hand on his shoulder. "Okay, if you're sure." Godric cleared his throat. "I give thee, the strength of ten men and the courage of a lion."

Once again Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, only instead of his head hurting, his whole body now felt like it was fire. Pain coursed through him, running up and down his arm and legs, before returning to his chest. His skin itched and tingled and his over-sized clothes didn't feel so big anymore.

Godric took his hand away and Harry bent over, dry-heaving. "Harry!"

"Fine. I'm . . . fine." He gasped and leaned back on his hands. "Man, that was worse than the first one. What kind of gift's hurt like hell?"

"Damn, kid, I'm sorry. Are you sure you're all right? You look awfully pale."

Harry just breathed deeply and nodded again. "Who's next?" He went to stand up and nearly fell over. Looking down, Harry's mouthed dropped open. Hid body had grown a couple of inches and he had gained a little weight. "What happened?"

"I gave back what those stupid, nasty, selfish, idiotic, all-round awful, Dursleys took away from you." Godric growled the name Dursley like it was a curse. "All those years in that dark cupboard and little-to-no food did some damage to your body and I fixed it. Unfortunately, I can't just give you the strength right of ten men right off the bat, you'll have to practice and become stronger on your own, however I gave you the ability to _become_ as strong as ten men, so as long as you work for it, nobody will be able to beat you in a arm-wrestling match."

"Arm-wrestling? Yes, I'm sure that's what he should do with his new strength. Arm-wrestle." Salazar snorted in the background.

"Shut it, Snake-boy!"

Merlin glared at them. "Enough, both of you. Rowena, I believe it is your turn."

Rowena regally took Godric's place in front of Harry and touched his temples with her fingertips. "I give thee the gift of mercy and healing, May you use it wisely, my heir."

Harry had braced himself for the pain he was sure that would accompany the transfer like the others, but was pleasantly surprised at the warm, tingling feeling that washed through him from his head to his own fingertips. The minor scars he had received from his painful childhood and the few during Quidditch and his general stay at Hogwarts disappeared. But his lightning bolt scar that had forever marked him as the Boy-Who-Lived and the pale, thin line on the crook of his elbow, where Wormtail had taken his blood, remained.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Rowena looked into his eyes and removed her hands.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a smile. "I feel wonderful."

She smiled back at him and moved away. "Your next Helga."

Plump, tiny little Helga stood before him and cradled his chin in her hands. "Don't worry, Ro and I aren't as harsh as Merlin and Godric." She patted his cheek reassuringly and grinned.

"I trust you." Harry told her seriously.

Helga blushed and whispered. "You're so sweet, my heir. I'm glad you're The One, peanut."

Harry sighed at the nickname but otherwise ignored it. He didn't mind it _that_ much.

Helga stood up straighter. "I give thee the gift of _Tier Taal_ and the ability to morph at will."

Harry saw flashes of images, all of animals, speed through his mind as his throat and tongue burned. The images he saw the most clearly were of a lion, a badger, a snake, an eagle, and an oddly colored Phoenix.

Animals randomly passed and he heard snippets of different whispered conversations.

And just as suddenly as it had begun it all stopped and Harry was left out of breath and slightly woozy. "Wow, that sure was . . . well, it was something, all right." He panted. "I'm just not sure what that _something _is at the moment. At least it didn't hurt."

"One left." Godric said and Harry looked at Salazar who had remained quiet for the most part.

Slytherin stepped forward and stared unblinkingly at him. "This will hurt much more than the others, do you understand, heir?"

Harry swallowed nervously, but met Salazar's gaze and nodded. "Yes, sir, but I will endure it if it will help me save those who fight against Voldemort."

Salazar suddenly smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't back down." His smiled turned proud and a little arrogant. "You're _my_ heir after all."

"Oh for the love of God, can you get any more conceded?"

Salazar ignored the co-founder in red and put his other hand on Harry's head. "Brace yourself."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Ready."

"I give thee the gift of cunning and wisdom of the Dark Arts."

**

* * *

A/N:** It's been a while since I've done this but now I just have to! 

_Thanks to my Reviewers!_

**DarkFarieQueen**I'm so happy that you found this story amusing, but it was supposed to be serious! You know dark, angsty, dramatic, and a real tear-jerker! You've crushed my tiny little ego into nothing! Nothing, I tell you, nothing!

P. S: Yeah, right! Serious? Me? Ha, the idea is laughable/ Goes back and reads The Golden Lion and Silver Dragon/ Oh wait, maybe I can be, but not in this case! Thank you, I was afraid that nobody liked my attempt at humor! So, thank you again!

P. P. S: Harry's name is long, isn't it? But I've always loved Vash's name in Trigun (anybody who has seen that anime will know what I'm talking about.) so all I did was use some made up names and a few names that I liked or names of some of my favorite characters, and viola! Harry has his new name!

**Muimui.8: **Glad that you think it's funny and I hope the later chapters won't be so confusing! Thanks for your review!

**Lady Sakura Cosmos: **Thank for reviewing! And I totally agree with the long name. I was probably on drugs or something at the time. Ha, Ha. No seriously, thanks for taking time to tell me you like the story!

P. S: I don't do drugs. Just thought that I should tell you that. Not sure why though.

**NiNa:** Okay, I thought about your suggestion about updating once a day and, although I'm flattered you what chapters that fast, I have to ask, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!

Update once a day? My brain would explode if I had to use it that often! But don't worry I will update as fast as I can. And everybody will believe Harry when he 'wakes up', so be at ease about that!

P. S: And I loved your review, so no you didn't give me a headache, I don't think any positive review could do that! Thanks for reviewing and I'm thrilled you liked the story!

**AthenaKitty:** It's you! I thought that you had given up on me! I'm so glad that you didn't and are still reading my stories. Thank you! Anyway, yes, some questions will kind of be answered, and come on, what's a good story without a little character torture/Crickets. / Okay, maybe, I'm just mean.

Oh, well, some things we'll never know! Thanks for the questions and I hope you'll find the answers you were looking for, if not well, to bad.

P. S: Kidding! I was kidding! If you have anymore questions feel free to ask!

**ShivaniBlue:** OMG! Thank you! That has to be one of the best, if that _the_ best, review I ever gotten! And it wasn't even about the actually story. LoL.

But thank you, and I am enjoying writing fan fiction, so I am going to continue. No matter what anybody says. Bwhahahaahhhhhhh/CoughchokeCough/

**Sorry for taking so long to thank those who reviewed the earlier chapters!**

**Tantan:** Thanks for the review and I hope you're still reading the story to see this!

**Mika: **I like Godric and I like funny people, so I just had to make him the goofiest of them all! Thanks for the review and I'm happy you like a goofy Godric too!

**XxX-PhoenixGirl-XxX: **Hello! Waves Back Thanks for the Review, Leontine! And as you can see I haven't stopped updating! And it's reviews like yours expressing concern about me quitting this story that keeps me writing! So keep 'em coming! Thanks again!

**Yana5: **Thanks for reviewing and I hope the story hasn't become un-cool for you, Ha ha!

**Storm101: **Not going to ask what! OMG, is it that bad?

P. S. Oh, well, at least you acknowledge my story by leaving a review/message and don't pretend that it doesn't exist because it was so bad!

**ShivaniBlue: **Hi again! Yes, Harry will meet Salazar and yes, Harry will come to look past the ways he had been taught about all Slytherins being evil, but will he accept Snape or continue to see him as 'a greasy git'? Maybe, maybe not, I guess you're just going to have to keep reading the story, aren't you? lol.

**Yana5: **Yes, yes it is.

**SpaceCatdet: **Thanks for reviewing and the Highlander x-over suggestion!

**TykerBell**: Thanks for reviewing and the boost in confidence!

**AthenaKitty: **Questions, questions, who's got the questions? It's AthenaKitty! I'm not sure how long Harry will be 'gone', but it shouldn't be that long and his training will come later, in his own time period, and since I'm a little late answering your questions the others should have already been answered in the new chapters. Keep up the questions!

Well, I don't think I missed anybody, but if I did I'm sorry and I'll be sure to thank you in the next chapter!

**Guten Tag** -_ Reine_


	13. Painful awakening

**A/N: **Not much to say here, just that I'm sorry for the late update(s). Please read and review! Oh, and my dad bought my sister and me a pair of kick-ass Harley Davidson boots today!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it, I'm just writing this story for fun.

**Warnings: **Some language and SLASH in later chapters.

**Spoilers: **The first four books

( . . .) Godric speaking telepathiclly

' . . .' Harry speaking telepathically

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:** Painful Awakening _I know that title sucks._

* * *

Pain. 

Blinding, suffocating, pain.

Excruciating, searing hot, pain.

Darkness.

Cold, lonely, darkness.

Loud, pulsating, darkness.

The wild beating of a frantic, terrified, heartbeat.

Deep, ragged breathing harsh with panic.

His? Or somebody else's?

He couldn't see, could barely hear, couldn't feel anything beyond the agony flowing through his body. His chest felt tight, like a heavy weight was pressing him into the ground, constricting his breathing to little gasps of anguish. Pain coursed through him, tainting him, covering his insides with rancid slime, boiling his blood to nothingness, tearing holes in his innards, and eroding his bones to brittle sticks of ivory.

His skin crawled, a thousand ants, and shriveled up, peeling and flaking away from deteriorating muscle.

Tiny claws raked along his taut skin, drawing thin, dark red blood to the pale surface, his flesh split as easily as the meat of a rotten melon. Minute teeth pulled at him, small portions of skin clenched tightly between them, deeper and deeper they burrowed and sank into his body, tearing through muscle and fat, until they reached bone, gnawing until it splintered.

Suddenly bright red, the color of an innocent's blood, flashed behind his eyes and a new pain caused his body to spasm. It tore at his guts, like a ravenous carnivore trying desperately to eat its way out of his stomach, and spread through him like acid. His heart struggled to pump the small amount of sluggish, blood that was left in his body slowly through his withered veins. His breath rattled in his husk like lungs, passed his shriveled tongue, and escaped through his cracked, bloodless lips.

_"Holy fuck, that hurts."_

* * *

"Harry, child, can you hear me?" 

"Merlin, do you think he'll be alright?"

"Damn it, Snake-Face, what the hell did you do!"

"Oh, calm down, you idiot. If the boy can't survive this then he doesn't deserve to bare _my_ name."

Worried voices, angry voices, and hysterical sobbing was the first thing he became aware of after the pain had lessened to a dull throbbing behind his eyes.

He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't, it hurt his head too much. He tried to speak but his throat felt scorched, and only a tiny, pained moan came from him.

"Harry?" A voice said to his left. "Can you me?"

Harry tried to answer but still he couldn't. Getting desperate, he went to raise his hand but just the light twitch his index finger made was enough movement to send white-hot fire up his arm and another pathetic groan was heard.

'_I can't move!'_ He thought fearfully.

_(Harry, can you hear me now?) _

'_Godric?' _Harry thought with both relief and surprise. _'Godric, that is you isn't? I mean I'm not loosing it am I?'_

_(Not that I know, kid.) _Godric's relived chuckled was heard in his head and some of the pain went away. (_How do you feel?) _

'_My head hurts and I can't move, it hurts too much to move, and my throat is too dry to talk. What happened?'_

_(That evil man overloaded your head with the Dark Arts and you passed out. I'm telling you now, kid, you were flopping all over the floor, screaming and crying, and we weren't really sure if you would live. Ha, ha, you should have seen Helga's reaction. I thought she was going to tear Salazar to pieces with her bare hands! Ha, ha, ha, it was hilarious!) _

'_Godric? Godric! This will pass won't it? I mean I'm not stuck like this am I? The pains going to fade, right?'_

_(Huh? Oh, um, I'm not sure. Let me ask Merlin.) _

Godric's voice disappeared from his head and instead Harry heard it to the right of him. "Merlin, Harry wants to know if the pain will pass?"

"Pain! Just how much pain is he in?"

"Be easy, Helga. Tell Harry not to worry, the pain will pass once his brain has absorbed all the new information crowded into his head."

_(Hey, Harry-) _

'_I heard, god that's a relief. Now, how long will it take for me to "absorb" the info?'_

"Harry wants to know how long that will take?"

"Um, well, that depends." Merlin's voice was nervous. "It could be over by tonight or, uh, it could take a couple of weeks."

'_Weeks!'_

_(Ouch, Harry! Not so loud.) _

'_Weeks! I can't be like this for weeks!'_

_(Don't worry, Harry, I'll take care of you myself if it comes down to that.) _

Godric thought that that would cheer the boy up, but instead it had the complete opposite affect on Harry.

'_No! For the love of God, Somebody help me! Absorb faster dammit! Why me, God, why!'  
_

_(Um, Harry, maybe you should calm down.) _

_'I'll be good from now on! I won't break any more rules and I'll never lie again!'  
_

_(Harry?)_

_'Oh for the love of all things good in this world, don't make me be at the mercy of Godric for one day let alone WEEKS!'_

_(Harry!)  
_

"I don't want to die!"

"Um, Harry, are you okay?"

Harry's panicked thoughts ground to a halt at the sound of Rowena's shocked question. Harry opened his eyed and realized that the pain was gone and he was sitting up in a soft bed with his hand buried in his tangled hair, gripping it tightly in fear. The founders and Merlin were all standing on sitting around his bed looking worried.

"Harry-bear, do feel better?" Helga asked softly as though if she asked any louder her voice might damage his ears.

"I feel –" Harry paused and tested out his limbs by wiggling his fingers and toes and flexing his arms. "Fine. I feel fine." A touch of amazement entered his voice.

"Oh, thank God!" Harry suddenly was enveloped in Helga's arms as she crushed him against her chest. "I was so worried, cookie!"

"See, the boy's fine." Salazar snorted from the background.

Helga glared at him and Salazar paled slightly. "What? I knew from the very beginning he would make."

"Oh, really? So, just who was that other black haired, bearded man in green robes earlier? You know the one that was screaming '_This_ _has never happened before_!' and '_Oh, dear lord, that wasn't supposed to happen_!' all in a really high, girly voice."

Salazar refused to meet anyone's eyes; instead he just sniffed and said. "I haven't the foggiest clue as to whom you are referring to, Godric."

"You were worried?" Harry asked timidly.

Salazar blinked and flushed slightly. "Of course. You are the only heir I have that isn't an evil bastard or an inbred bastard."

"Oh."

Merlin put his hand on Harry's forehead. "So, no more aches and pains? Nothing?"

Harry closed his eyes and did a check of his body. He felt slightly sore, not unlike the way he felt after a hard Quidditch practice, but other then that nothing _hurt_. However there was a strange, pressure inside his head that while it wasn't painful it _was_ uncomfortable.

"My head feels like it has cotton in it or something, but it doesn't hurt." He replied and Merlin smiled.

"You're just full of surprises. I'm not sure how you did it but took in all that new information in a couple of minutes, something I didn't think was possible. Usually it takes a while for a persons brain to make room for all the new facts being forced into their mind and it can be very_, very _painful, that's why in the future Mind-Enhancing Potions and Spells will be forbidden to the public."

"The process was so quick because here was nothing in his head to begin with. His brain didn't _need_ to make room because it was _empty_ to begin with."

Godric frowned at him and smacked him upside the head. "Don't be mean, you dick-head."

"Don't listen to him, pet, he's just trying to make up from being embarrassed earlier." Helga whispered to Harry and stroked his hair. "We all love you."

Harry's eyes widened then became shiny with unshed tears. He bowed his head to hide them. "Thank you."

"Now, then," Merlin said briskly and tapped his staff on the floor. "I'm sure the boy is tired and wants to rest, but is too polite to tell us all to get the hell out his room, so I suggest we leave him to regain his strength, besides he has a lot in store for him tomorrow."

Helga tried to protest but she also noticed how haggard Harry looked and soon all of his ancestors had wished him goodnight, and left him snuggling under the thick down comforter covering his bed.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know it's short and rather pointless, with a terrible ending, but I was reading my reviews again and just had to update! I know the beginning of the chapter is totally out of place in this story and that's because due to writer's block I took it from one of my original stories and changed it a bit. My original story is about vampires and blood and guts-gore, but I couldn't type anything to show the pain Harry went through without it sucking horrendously - not that it doesn't suck now – but it worked out okay in the end. Sorta. 

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

Guten Tag - Reine


	14. Accepted AKA The Chapter That Should

**A/N:** Holy crap, I've updated! I know! I'm as shocked as you all are! It's been how long now this the last time? I'm scared to look. Anyway, once again nothing really happens in the chapter, but I was reading my reviews and fixing a couple of problems in the previous LC chapters and was suddenly in a writing mood! Well, not really, but I figured I had to post something or I would lose the few reviewers I have and I was so sad when I thought about that I almost cried. Really!

Anyway, if you have any questions, just ask them I'll try my best to answer them in my next update, which should – I say _should_ – not take as long, but I have learned my lesson and from now on: **I promise nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I'm and just writing this story for fun and not for profit. So don't sue me, please!

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the first four books and maybe the fifth and sixth later on. This story will probably end up **SLASH** so if that bothers you then you should read the story until it gets to that point and then stop.

**Pairings: **Godric/Rowena – Salazar/Helga – Harry ? – Ron ? – Hermione ?

And here you go, Light Child's . . . 12th chapter! Wait, 12? How the hell did this thing get so far!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:** Accepted (AKA: The Chapter That Should Be A Whole Hell Of A Lot Better Then It Is For The Time It Took For It To Come Out!) **

* * *

**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. As he lay there he thought back on all that had happened.

Out of all the events he had listed off to his relatives yesterday, Harry now thought that the past day and a half had been the most shocking, maybe not as dangerous as fighting Voldemort and other dark wizards but certainly it was more of a surprise. Being attacked by Voldemort or his Death-Eaters had become almost commonplace in his mind, finding out you're related to some one – let alone five some ones – famous was something he never expected, though.

And all the new information that was floating around in his head? Wild! He was now almost looking forward to going back to school and taking Snape's class just to see the look on his face when the man realized Harry now knew how to brew well over five hundred potions, including Wolf's Bane and Veritaserum. (sp?)

A quiet humming caught his attention and the happy smile left his face. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. Helga was sitting on a stool a few feet away with her eyes closed while her hand stroked an animal that looked like a tiny panther. The cat purred.

"Um –" Harry started softly. He didn't want to disturb her, but he was starting to get hungry. And he had to go to the bathroom. Helga's eyes snapped open at the timid sound and looked at Harry. "Oh, kitten, you're awake! I'm so happy! How do you feel?" She asked and moved to sit by his side on the bed. The small black cat hissed as it was shifted from its comfy position on Helga's warm lap to the cold, hard wooden stool. It sniffed and began washing its paws.

"I'm fine, but . . . " He trailed off again, uncertainly. Years of being at Hogwarts and at the Burrow still hadn't truly erased the damage done by the Durselys and he was still a bit shy when asking for things, even food. "I'm kind of hungry and I would really like to go to the restroom." He smiled slightly and Helga beamed back.

"Of course you're hungry!" She stood up and snapped her fingers. Soon after a sharp crack was heard a House-Elf wearing a Hogwarts toga was beside her. The cat jumped, startled and left embarrassed, with its tail and nose in the air. (1)

The elf bowed low. "How may KenKen (2) serve you, madam?" He gazed at Helga with adoration and Harry could tell it was true affection and not a House-Elf's blind devotion to its master.

Helga smiled fondly and patted KenKen's head. "Good morning, Kenny, how are you doing today?" KenKen squeaked. "I . . . I is fine, ma . . . madam." Harry swore the elf was blushing.

"That's wonderful to hear. Now then, I would like for you to meet my great grandson Harry." She brought the small creature to Harry's bed and Harry smiled at KenKen. "Hello, KenKen, nice to meet you."

KenKen blinked and bowed low again. "Greetings beloved Great grandson of madam Helga."

Harry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Harry, is just fine, KenKen." The elf nodded his head, his huge eyes fixed on Harry. "Yes, sir, anything you say, sir."

"KenKen," Helga said gently. "Would you mind bringing Harry something to eat and a change of clothes from Godric's old room?"

KenKen frantically shook his head. "No, madam, KenKen doesn't mind. I is happy to help."

Helga patted KenKen again. "Thank you, Kenny, I appreciate it." With another bow the House-Elf snapped his fingers and disappeared. "All right, Harry, the bathroom is through there," She pointed to an arched doorway. "And if you need anything else just call. I need to go find the other and tell them you're awake so we can continue."

Harry nodded then blinked. "Continue?" He asked. Wasn't the transfer, or whatever it was called, finished?

Helga laughed. "Don't looked so worried, Snuggle Bunny, you just have to receive the Guardians, if they approve of you, of course." She added.

"Approve?" Harry was sweating. Hadn't being accepted as the One by the Founders and Merlin been enough? He sighed. Guess not.

* * *

After breakfast Harry showered and dressed in the clothes that KenKen had brought for him to wear. They were Godric's from when he was about Harry's age and had Harry not gone through the Transfer already, the outfit would have swallowed him, but now it just hung slightly loose on him. 

The clothes consisted of a pair of soft, white leather pants, a white linen shirt, a tunic of blood-red velvet, and a pair of black leather, knee-high boots. Harry stood up from putting on his boots and stomped his feet. Not a bad fit, he decided. He turned to look at himself in a mirror hanging on the far wall as he tied a black leather belt around his waist.

He froze when he saw the image reflected back at him. _'No way is that me!'_ He thought and walked closer to the polished glass. He knew that he had gone through some changes thanks to Godric's gift, but he hadn't expected this much of a difference in appearance. He barely recognized himself!

He still had the same messy hair, but it was now longer, and the same brilliant green eyes, and he wasn't as tall as he would have like to be, but he was now about 5' 7" instead of 5' 2" and didn't look half starved, but his body was still quite slender. His cheekbones and jaw looked softer, not as gaunt. He had a boyish face, almost androgynous. His lips were still full and pink and without his glasses he now realized how long his eyelashes were. _'Holy frick! I look like - ! I'm . . . I'm pretty! '_ He didn't seem terribly happy about this. He frowned.

The last thing he had expected after the Transfer was to end up looking prettier than most girls! _'Dammit! '_

* * *

The Founders and Merlin found Harry scowling at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing, Harry?" Godric asked in puzzlement. Harry started, slightly surprised. Then he glowered at Godric who blinked back at him. "Did you do this on purpose?" He demanded. Gryffindor wasn't the only one confused anymore. "What are you talking about, love?" Rowena asked this time. 

"Look at me!" Harry whined. "I'm pretty and . . . delicate looking!" The five adults stared at the pouting teen then started laughing. Harry looked insulted. "Insensitive bastards. Even Helga, I expected this from Godric, and even Salazar, but her and Rowena?" He muttered. Helga overheard him. "Oh, sugarplum, you look fine! You're absolutely adorable!"

Godric winced and Salazar snorted. "Helga, boys don't want to be 'adorable'!" Godric told her. "Especially teenage boys."

"Why not?" Rowena questioned and looked Harry over, taking in more detail. "I think he's going to drive girls wild when we send him back home."

"More like drive boys wild." Salazar murmured with a snicker. Harry blushed then glared daggers at him. "You suck, old man." He hissed.

"Now, now, boys, come down." Merlin said firmly. He turned to Harry who was still pink in the face. "Godric didn't have any choice in had your body would look, child. This is the way you would have looked had you had the proper care a growing child needs instead of whatever it was the Dursleys gave you, understand?" Harry sighed and sulked but nodded. "Sorry, Godric, I didn't really mean it. Even Voldemort isn't heartless enough to make a boy look like _this_."

"There's nothing wrong with the way he looks." Helga and Rowena insisted.

Salazar nodded. "I'm sure all the boys at school will agree." He smirked. He was about to say more when he felt a sense of rising bloodlust in the air. He swallowed and looked at Harry. Uh-oh.

* * *

The six of them were in the Room of Transcendence again. After Harry had proven how much better he was feeling by chasing Salazar around Hogwarts for the past hour, shouting curses at him (only verbally, not with a wand) Merlin had had enough and froze both of them and floated them here with his wand and only released them after he got Harry to swear to calm and Salazar to stop teasing him. He had to use telepathy since they couldn't move and eventually both swore and the chapter was able to proceed. 

"All right, Harry, you do very well yesterday." Merlin told him. "And we all accepted you as our rightful heir, now, however, it's not up to us. The final decision is made by the Guardians, okay?"

"If I'm your heir and you all say I am, shouldn't that be enough?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't like the sound of this Guardian whoever they were.

"We are only human, despite all of our power, kiddo." Godric said, soundly totally unlike himself. "And we can make mistakes in judgment. I'm sure you're a great kid, but can you handle the task of destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort? We _think_ you can, but the Guardians are the ones who _know_ whether you can or not."

Harry's brow furrowed. _'I may not be strong enough to kill Voldemort? '_

"We have a number of heirs to choose from, spread out over the centuries." Rowena took up the explanation. "Some of them we've already Tried and they have failed, you are the first to pass. Mainly because you are related to _all_ of us, but also because you have an inner strength that so far no one else has possessed."

'_I may not be the one to take down Voldemort?'_

"We _want_ it to you, pigeon, but that isn't enough to make it true." Helga said with her sweet voice as she gazed at Harry with motherly love and a bit of regret.

'_I may NOT be the One? But I've been fighting for so long . . . A lot of people have gotten hurt because of me though . . . Because I wasn't strong enough or brave enough . . . People like Cedric . . . but I helped save Ginny . . . I helped stop Quirrel from getting the Philosopher's Stone . . . I . . Couldn't stop Wormtail from killing Cedric . . . I couldn't stop Voldemort from being reborn . . . maybe I'm not cut out to . . . But I want to fight . . . I want to protect other people . . . I want to stop Voldemort . . . Even if it kills me! . . . But if I keep these powers and they belong to some one who actually has the potential to finally get rid of Voldemort, wouldn't I be hindering them and helping Voldemort? . . . So even if I want to fight . . .'_

Helga continued. "You must be judged worthy or not by the Guardians in the end, tiny mite, but don't worry they won't hurt you."

"I don't care if they hurt me or not!" Harry exclaimed suddenly and they blinked. "I . . . I want –" He paused and took a deep breath. "I want to be the one to destroy Voldemort, but if . . . some one is more qualified then I will step aside and you can take your powers back." His shoulders slumped.

"_Congratulations, heir, you pass.'_

Harry's head jerked up. "What?"

The Founders and Merlin once again stared at him as if had lost it '_You need to learn to tell the difference when some one is speaking to you directly or in your mind, child.' _The voice sighed and Harry suddenly remembered hearing it yesterday.

'_Who are you?'_ He asked within his mind.

'_I am Zweitonus.'_

(And I'm Chrysoberyl.) A different voice filled his mind, this one much deeper and rougher than the first.

: I'm called Solaris. : Yet again another voice, this one rough but gentle. Harry guessed who ever it was it must be a woman. : Nice to meet you, heir. :

'_Um, nice to meet you, too?' _Harry sent back uncertainly.

/**Don't be nervous, heir. We're here to help you in anyway we can. By the way, my name is Breccia. /**

Harry didn't think he could take another disembodied voice greeting him but – _And lassst but cccertainly not leasssst, I am Jade. It'sss a pleasssure, heir._

'_Well . . . It's nice to . . ." meet" all of you, but still don't have a clue as to who you are.'_ Harry's head hurt slightly.

'_We're sorry, heir, it was rude for all us to come at you once like that.'_ The first voice apologized and the pressure lessened. Harry sighed in relief. _' Oh, and as to your question, Harry, we are the Guardians.'_

Harry blinked. "Come again?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow . . . how utterly pointless. I've reached a new low. 

Please review.

**Guten Tag** – _Reine_

(1) My cat does this. She does something embaressing then she either pretends it never happened or pretends that she _meant_ to do it.

(2) I love Weiss Kreuz and when I was trying to think of a name for a House-Elf, KenKen – which if you're not familiar with WK fanfiction is a nickname often given to one of my favorite characters in the series: Ken! – just popped into my head, so even that name isn't original. God, do I suck.


End file.
